


Voices

by SilentEvilx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hearing Voices, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Panic, Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Schizophrenia, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has early onset schizophrenia. Sam comforts them after they have a bad day by relating with his experience with Lucifer. (From a request I received on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr after I received a request to write it. I will link this AO3 post to the original post :)  
> Original post here: http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/120490593413/voices

 

I’d been stuck in the bunker for a few days now. Sam and Dean went on a hunt; some demon bullshit that needed dealing with. I’d been trying to keep myself busy with reading books, watching movies…the usual. But it wasn’t easy. My mind kept racing; I couldn’t focus on anything. Other days, I found myself in a daze. Last night, I stood in the kitchen for three hours straight, staring at nothing. I didn’t realize how much time had passed until my phone went off and snapped me out of it.

I had symptoms like this when I was a kid. The doctor put me on medication and it seemed to help, but I hated taking those pills. I felt like a freak. I would always wonder why I couldn’t just function like a normal person. I ran out of the pills about a week ago, but I never got the prescription refilled. I had been doing so well at hiding it from the Winchester’s, I didn’t want to make them suspicious by stopping at the pharmacy. Part of me was happy I didn’t have any pills left, though. I’d been doing so well for so long…maybe I didn’t need to take them anymore.

I began walking down the dark hallway to my room. Unknown footsteps rang behind me. I quickly turned around, but no one was there. I froze in that position for a few moments, but the footsteps didn’t return. I reluctantly walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I changed into my pajamas, slipped under the covers of my bed, and shut my eyes. A few moments later, I heard the footsteps again. This time, they were outside my door.

I sat up straight, clenching the blankets close to my neck. I could see the light glowing from under the door, but no shadows passed. I turned on my light, then the footsteps stopped. I felt panic begin to rise inside me.

“Is there someone out there?” I thought to myself, “No, there can’t be. This place is locked down tight; nothing can get in.” _  
_

I left my light on and tried to fall back asleep, but it was no use. My brain wouldn’t shut off.

“ _You’re not safe_ ,” a voice suddenly rang from the other side of the room. I screamed and shot up, reaching for the knife on my bedside table. I looked around the room, but no one was there.

“Who’s there?” I yelled, shaking.

“Someone’s trying to get in. You’re not safe. They’re coming to get you!” the voice spoke again. It was coming from inside my room, but I couldn’t see anyone.

“They’re here. They’re coming to get you. _You need to hide!_ ”

I frantically searched for the source of this voice, but no matter how hard I looked, I couldn’t find anything. 

“Get out! _GET OUT!_ ” the voice bellowed. I slammed the palms of my hands over my ears, but I could still hear the voice. I began to panic. I screamed and cried, trying to drown out the voice, but it’s loud warnings still filled the air around me. All of a sudden, someone grasped me firmly. I screamed loudly and flailed, trying to get the hands off of me.

“It’s me!” said a different voice. I opened my eyes. It was Sam holding me by the shoulders. Panicked breaths passed my lips as I looked around the room. The voice had stopped screaming and the room was quiet. The only other person here was Sam.

“Did you hear that? Before? There’s someone here-“ I cried.

“Someone was in here?” Sam asked, his expression changing as he reached for his gun.

“They’re coming to get me!” I pathetically sobbed. Sam stood up and looked around the room. He cautiously opened the bedroom door and searched the hallway. A few moments later, he returned.

“There’s no one here,” Sam stated, “this place is locked down tight. No one can get in, you know that”

“B-But that’s impossible, I heard him. I heard-” I stopped in the middle of my sentence as my brain finally connected the dots.

My pills. I hadn’t been taking them. That’s why I heard the voice. Fear turned to embarrassment once I realized this. The commotion and worry I had caused Sam was for nothing.

“Y/N, what’s going on?” Sam asked as he sat down beside me on the bed.

I swallowed. I didn’t want him to know, but I had to. There was no lying my way out of this.

“I, uh…” I began, “I heard a voice. It said something was coming after me.”

Sam stayed quiet. I let out a long breath.

“I take pills for it. Well, _took_ pills, I guess. Been on them since I was a kid. Doctor told my mom it was schizophrenia,” I cringed at the word, “I ran out a little while ago and never got anymore…”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sam asked, putting his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

“Because I didn’t want you knowing I’m crazy,” I confessed.

“You’re not crazy,” Sam insisted. I didn’t respond. I looked toward the ground, embarrassed. Sam took his hand off my shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Look, I-” Sam began, “I went through something similar a while back.”

I looked up at him. I had no idea.

“I…saw someone that wasn’t there,” Sam swallowed, “I could see him. Hear him. He haunted me everyday. It felt so _real_.”

I looked down at the floor again. I felt guilty. I didn’t know why I felt that way, I just did.

“If anything like this happens again, you tell me, okay?” Sam offered. 

I looked toward Sam and his lips formed into a compassionate smile. He put his arms around me and pulled me toward him. The warmth of his body was soothing. I rested my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso.

“You’ll get through this,” Sam said, “I promise.”    


End file.
